1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sporting apparatus in general and more particularly to sporting apparatus which simulates the motion and sensations of a snowboard, skateboard, water-ski, or other similar sporting apparatus. Yet more particularly, the invention relates to such a motion simulator which can interact with a software program whose display gives a user visual feedback corresponding to movements of a snowboard, skateboard, water-ski or the like.
2. Related Art
Numerous sporting apparatus are known, including some which require a user to balance on a platform, or the like. For example, snowboards, skateboards and water-skis have a user balance on a platform which is free to move in a range of different directions. In each of these sports, the platform travels through a substantial distance or area, requiring the sport to be practiced either outdoors or in a large facility built for the purpose. For example, snowboarding requires a ski mountain, skateboarding requires a large open space or skateboard park and water-skiing requires a large body of open water.
Sports simulation games for personal computers (PCs) or the wide array of video game consoles, such as Nintendo 64, Sony Playstation, Sega Saturn, etc., are constantly striving to achieve greater and greater levels of realistic game play. In order to more fully immerse users in the game-playing environment, game designers have employed ever increasing levels of computer power to provide realistic sights and sounds for the user. However, the physical limitations of common gaming interface devices significantly interfere with a truly realistic gaming experience. Using a keyboard, a mouse, a conventional joystick or even a new generation force-feedback joystick to control for example an alpine snowboarding game, provides only a small fraction of the true physical experience because such controls lack the physical sensations of actually balancing on and controlling the snowboard platform. Some large, substantially non-portable simulators are known for practicing skiing, snowboarding and the like in an arcade environment. See, for example, Shimojima et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,794. Some smaller devices are also known, such as those disclosed by Lipps et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,861 and Eggenberger in U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,364. However, all of these are either too bulky for home use, do not allow the range of motion inherent to real snowboarding, skateboarding, water skiing or the like, or do not interact with a computer software program to provide visual feedback corresponding to a user""s motions.
There is therefore, a need for a device which provides a more realistic simulation of the true physical experience of snowboarding while also being able to interact with the current video gaming platforms such as PCs and video game consoles. Such a device would also allow those new or unaccustomed to the motions required in snowboarding to experience some of the physical sensations of the sport without the dangers inherent in such an activity.
An exercise device simulating a snowboard according to some aspects of the invention may include a platform; and a support including a thrust bearing, connected to the platform to permit three degrees of motion. The thrust bearing of the device may further comprise a body having a generally convex surface extending downwardly. The support of the device may further comprise a rotary bearing connecting the platform to the body for rotary motion. The device may include a position detector having an output connectable to a PC game port or a position detector having an output connectable to a video game console I/O port.
A method of simulating a physical activity according to other aspects of the invention may include steps of allowing movement in a measured direction; and facilitating the allowed movement by allowing additional movement in an unmeasured direction. The method can be practiced wherein the measured direction is rotary and the unmeasured direction is tilting.
In a game playing peripheral apparatus which supports a person, embodiments of the invention can include a support for the apparatus having three degrees of freedom and one measured direction of motion. The support may further comprise a body having a generally convex surface extending downwardly, and may further include a rotary bearing connecting the platform to the body for rotary motion. There may also be a position detector oriented to the measured direction, having an output connectable to a PC game port or a position detector oriented to the measured direction, having an output connectable to a video game console I/O port.